CBS
CBS (corporate name CBS Broadcasting, Inc.) is an American commercial broadcast television network, which started as a radio network; it continues to operate a radio network and a portfolio of television and radio stations in large and mid-sized markets. The name is derived from the initials of the network's former name, Columbia Broadcasting System. It's the world's second largest major network. The network has its origins in United Independent Broadcasters Inc., a collection of 16 radio stations that was bought by William S. Paley in 1928 and renamed the Columbia Broadcasting System. Under Paley's guidance, CBS would first become one of the largest radio networks in the United States and then one of the big three American broadcast television networks. In 1974, CBS dropped its full name and became known simply as CBS, Inc. The Westinghouse Electric Corporation acquired the network in 1995 and eventually adopted the name of the company it had bought to become CBS Corporation. In 2000, CBS came under the control of Viacom, which began as a spin-off of CBS in 1971. In late 2005, Viacom split itself and reestablished CBS Corporation with the CBS television network at its core. CBS Corporation is controlled by Sumner Redstone through National Amusements, its parent. Programming Primetime Animated Series *''Creature Comforts'' (2007) *''Family Dog'' (1993) *''Fish Police'' (1992) *''This is America, Charlie Brown'' (1988–90) Saturday Morning Animated Series CBS has aired various animated series aimed at kids, such as the original version of Scooby-Doo, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, etc. The programming block CBS Toontastic (later known as CBS Kidz) premiered on September 1992 with additional programs such as Beakman's World, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Mask: The Animated Series, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Tales from the Cryptkeeper, among others. In September 1997, CBS began contracting out to other companies to provide educational programming and material for their Saturday morning schedule (per the Federal Communications Commission's new rules on children's programming), The first of these special blocks was Think CBS Kids (the tagline was the same as the branding) The block was relaunched again in 1998 as CBS Kidshow, and featured programming from Canada's Nelvana studio. The block aired from 1997 to 2000, with shows such as Anatole, Mythic Warriors, Rescue Heroes and Flying Rhino Junior High. Its tagline was, "The CBS Kids Show: Get in the Act." In 2000, CBS's deal with Nelvana ended and the CBS Kidshow block was replaced on September 16 of that year by Nick Jr. on CBS through a programming deal with Nickelodeon (which at the time, had been recently acquired by Viacom). *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1995–97) *''The Adventures of Hyperman'' (1995-96) *''Aladdin'' (1994–96) *''All Grown Up!'' (2004) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978–83) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) *''Anatole'' (1998-2000) *''The Archie Show'' (1968–69) *''Archie's TV Funnies'' (1971–73) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2002–04) *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' (1991–93) *''The Backyardigans'' (2005–06) *''Beethoven'' (1994–95) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (1985-98) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) *''Birdz'' (1998) *''The Biskitts'' (1983–84) *''BlackStar'' (1981–82) *''Blue's Clues'' (2000–06) *''Bob the Builder'' (2001-02) *''Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour'' (1968–71, 1975–78 and 1978–85) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (1993–94) *''CBS Storybreak'' (1985–90) *''The California Raisins'' (1989–90) *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' (2007–09) *''ChalkZone'' (2003-05) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1983–86) *''Clue Club'' (1976–77) *''Conan and the Young Warriors'' (1994) *''C.O.P.S.'' (1988-1989) *''Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1969–71) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986–88) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1989–91) *''Dino Squad'' (2007–09) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2000–06) *''Drak Pack'' (1980) *''The Dukes'' (February 5, 1983 – October 29, 1983) *''Dumb Bunnies'' (1998–99) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1983–85) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1972–84) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1992–93) *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' (1998–2000) *''Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles'' (1966–68) *''Franklin'' (1998–99 and 2000–02) *''Galaxy High'' (1986–87) *''Garfield and Friends'' (September 17, 1988-October 1995) *''The Get Along Gang'' (1984–85) *''Gilligan's Planet'' (1982–83) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2005-06) *''Harlem Globetrotters'' (1970–71) *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' (1987–88) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971–74) *''The Herculoids'' (1967–68) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2002-2005) *''Horseland'' (2006–09 and 2011-12) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985–87) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1991-1992) *''Jeannie'' (1973–75) *''The Jetsons'' (1986–95) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970–71) *''Kipper'' (2000-01) *''Little Bear'' (2000-02) *''Little Bill'' (2000–06) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1992–95) *''Madeline'' (2006–07) *''Marsupilami'' (1993–94) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (1995–97) *''Meatballs & Spaghetti'' (1982–83) *''Mega Man (1994-95) *''The Mighty Mouse Playhouse''/''Mighty Mouse presents the Mighty Heroes'' (1955–67) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2005–06) *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' (1967–69) *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' (1991–92) *''Mummies Alive!'' (1997-1998) *''Muppet Babies'' (1984–91) *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' (1998–2000) *''The Neverending Story: The Animated Adventures of Bastian Balthazar Bux'' (1995-96) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972–74) *''New Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' (1999–2000) *''Oswald'' (2001-02) *''The Oz Kids'' (1996–99) *''Pandamonium'' (1982–83) *''Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (1974–75) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1969–72 and 1992–95) *''Pelswick'' (2002) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969–71) *''Pole Position'' (1984) *''Popeye and Son'' (1987–88) *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' (1996) *''Raggedy Ann and Andy'' (1988–90) *''Raw Toonage'' (1992–93) *''ReBoot'' (1998-99) *''Richie Rich'' (1992–97) *''Riders in the Sky'' (1990–92) *''Rescue Heroes'' (1999–2000) *''Rugrats'' (2001 when airing specials) (2003 when airing episodes) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2006-10) *Santo Bugito (1995–96) *''Saturday Supercade'' (1983–86) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (1969–72 and 1974–76) *''Shazam!'' (1974–77) *''Shazam!/Isis Hour'' (1975–77) *''The Skatebirds'' (1977–78) *''Skeleton Warriors'' (1994-95) *''Space Ghost'' (1966–68) *''Strawberry Shortcake (reruns of 2003 show) (2007–09) *Street Sharks'' (1994-95) *''Sushi Pack'' (2007–09) *''Sylvester & Tweety'' (1976–77) *''Sylvester & Tweety, Daffy & Speedy'' (1981–82) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990–96) *''Teen Wolf'' (1986–87) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (1963–66) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1995–97) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1965–72) *''Trollz (2006-11)'' *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995–97) *''Underdog'' (last few seasons) *''The U.S. of Archie'' (1974–76) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1974–76) *''Wacky Races'' (1968–70) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1991–92) *''WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams'' (1994-95) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2002-2005) *''The Wuzzles'' (1985) Category:Television Channel